


Suppression

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Although, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Multi, Post-Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Sextuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Rex's feelings are an utter mess.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Suppression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curseofmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofmen/gifts).



> This is my first time writing poly so go easy

It starts with a short kiss on the cheek, and then Rex’s entire world unravels.

It’s the end of a mission, he’s just saved her life, and Senator Amidala just. Kisses his cheek in front of everyone _including_ Anakin like it’s _nothing._

And then she _smiles_ at him, bright and friendly but also knowing, like she can tell exactly how he feels about her badly-kept-secret of a husband, and isn’t angry at all.

After that, his mind wanders to her just as much as it does to his general. She’d been off limits, and still is, but now he can’t stop thinking about them both in equal measure. With the way Anakin corrals him into helping with “secret” holo calls, it’s impossible not to.

As if he needed any other confusion in his life.

He pushes it away decently enough. He’s not quite as _artful_ about it as, say, Cody, but he learned well enough from Kamino how to repress every single dangerous stray thought.

For a long time, it works. Rex would know if it didn’t because Anakin would be furious with him for daring to look at her that way...and he would probably just be confused by Rex’s feelings about _him_ that have been running amok quite literally since they met on Geonosis. His general, for all that he has so many people who love him, is still often convinced he’s utterly alone.

It works right up until the moment it doesn’t.

Only a day after Zygerria, after Anakin has fretted over his master and Cody has spent his day hand-wringing about how _it should have been him_ rather than the two people he cares about most—to the point where Rex almost feels like he should be comforting _him_ —Anakin shows up demanding to see him. He’s even more of a force of nature when upset, and Cody promptly makes himself scarce with a cheeky _have fun_ mouthed behind Anakin’s back.

For a while Anakin just _stands there_ at his bedside, frowning, and Rex shifts under the full weight of that attention.

“Come stay with us,” he bursts out eventually, worrying at his lip in a way that makes him look much younger. “If. If you want to, I mean.”

Rex freezes, staring up at him in disbelief, not sure he heard right. There’s no doubt who “us” is. “I...”

“You’re hurt. Let us take care of you,” Anakin rambles on, unable to stop himself, then rocks back and forth on his feet.

It finally occurs to Rex that Anakin might be just as nervous about all of this as Rex is. Maybe not for the same reasons, but still.

“Wouldn’t that be imposing on her?” he asks carefully.

Anakin huffs at that. “This was her idea, actually. And believe me, Padmé doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to.”

Rex is so tired, that is all the reassurance he needs to nod and start to stand. The idea of a quiet, comfortable, private place to stay while he recovers is too appealing.

Anakin makes a noise when Rex stumbles, undignified and uncoordinated, and scrambles to catch him. Luckily Rex is just in his blacks so there’s no armor to hurt him, but the way Rex’s face now presses into Anakin’s collarbone is uncomfortable in a different way, and he’s so out of sorts he’s not entirely sure he suppresses the thought quickly enough. Or when Anakin lifts him up and carries him back to his ship.

Later that night, tucked in between their sleeping bodies, he lets himself consider that he could actually, truly have this.


End file.
